Beats
This is a list of beats. Version 1: '' Alpha'' For most of it, go to the Incredibox V1 page. For this, I will do the new ones. * The last beat goes "dugadewdugadewdugadew at the end of the loop. Version 2: Little Miss The color theme of Little Miss's beats is black, but the symbols are faded from dark green to light green. *The first is wearing a cap that is pointing left for all of the beats, and wears an open hoodie . His sound plays once for the first round of the loop, and plays twice for the second one. The sound he makes sounds like a steam pounder. The sound he makes is: 'Boom boom boom...' **The noise he makes could be a reference to the beat in "Drop It Like It's Hot" because they sound similar exhaling sounds, but that's not original. *The second is wearing an open collar button shirt. His sound is the same for both loops. The sound he makes sounds like 'Cha. Chik-cha-fpt Cha. Chick-cha.' *The third is wearing a hoodie. Unlike the first beat person, his hoodie is a sweater. The inside of the hood is visible. His noise is slightly low quality you listen closely. *The fourth is wearing an open sweater like shirt, with a dot on the side. He beatboxes. *The last is wearing a neck-tie shirt similar to the fourths one. He takes a deep breath, and makes a sound of: 'Bo-do-do-do-docahhh.... Doom doom doom.' Version 3: Sunrise The color theme of Sunrise's beats is green. *The first has a bandana, headphones, and a backpack. He beatboxes quietly, and sounds like 'ch-ka-ch, ch-kaka-ch'. *The second has a hoodie and baseball cap. He makes a bass drum sound. *The third has a backwards hat, sunglasses, and a tank top over a black t-shirt. He makes a snare sound. *The fourth guy wears ski goggles and a hoodie, and beatboxes loudly. *The fifth wears what look like 3D glasses, and has a scarf as well. He beatboxes by inhaling and exhaling, and making cymbal impressions. Version 4: The Love The color theme of this version's Beats are yellow. *The first has a robot outfit on. He makes a bass drum sound. * The second has a baseball cap on, and headphones around his neck. He makes a digital snare sound. * The third has a fedora, sunglasses, and a scarf. He makes a bell sound quietly. * The fourth wears headphones and a t-shirt. He makes a cymbal sound by going 'tip'. * The final guy wears a straw hat hat, sunglasses, and a small jacket. He makes a loud exhaling sound at the beginning of the verse, followed by a quick little scat. Then It Make 2 Scats Together And The Last Scat Will Go Before The Exhaling Sound. V5: Brazil The color of Brazil's beats is yellow. * The first is wearing a fowards-cap with a symbol on it. He has a vest and a "watch" on his wrist. He makes a classical beat, similar to Sunrise. * The second is wearing glasses, and something on it. He is wearing a bandanna. He makes a clicking sound. * The third is wearing a sweat band on his head. He is wearing a sports shirt. The sound he makes is "chik-chik-ka chik-chik-kakakaka" * The fourth is wearing a hat, and a tanktop. He makes inhaling sounds. * The fifth is wearing a visor. He is wearing a hoodie and a necklace. He makes alot of clicking sounds. V6: Alive The color for the beats are navy blue. * The first one is wearing a hat with the japan flag that grows whenever he makes a beat. He is wearing a bandanna with a scarf-like thing on it. Unlike the others, he makes beats in a pattern. * The second is wearing a hat. He makes a t-t-t sound with a snare, * The third is wearing a bear hat with a cape on it. The bears eyes light up. He has a pill t-shirt. * The fourth is wearing a Japanese mask. He wears a suit. He makes clicking sounds. * The fifth is wearing a visor. He has two things wrapped around him. He makes "dom-dom dom-dom dom-dom sounds at the end of every loop. Category:Main Articles